Nikolina Konstantinova Dobreva
Biographie Nina Dobrev, de son vrai nom Nina Constantinova Dobreva, est une actrice et mannequin bulgaro-canadienne. Elle est née le 9 janvier 1989 à Sofia en Bulgarie. Mais lorsqu'elle a 2 ans, sa famille emménage à Toronto au Canada. Sa mère est artiste et son père est informaticien. Elle a un frère, Alexander, qui a 11 ans de plus qu'elle. Elle a également une demi-soeur, Zelda, qui habite en France. Son beau-père et ses grands-parents vivent eux aussi en France, à Avignon plus précisémment. C'est pourquoi Nina parle courament anglais, français et bulgare. Dès son plus jeune âge, Nina se passionne pour la comédie, le théâtre, la danse, la musique et la gymnastique. Elle ira à l'école publique'' J.B. Tyrrel Sr. Public School.'' Puis, elle est allée à l'école d'art'' Wexford Collegiate'' School for the Arts en Ontario. Elle fréquentera ensuite l'Université de Ryerson à Toronto où elle décide d'y étudier la sociologie. En 2008, elle arrête ses études pour se consacrer à sa carrière d'actrice. Carrière Elle débute sa carrière en étant mannequin. Ce qui la conduit à faire plusieurs publicités et cela lui donne envie de passer des auditions pour être actrice. Elle à rapidement obtenu des rôles dans La Mémoire en fuite,'' Loin d'elle'' et The Werewolf next door. En 2006, elle obtient le rôle de Mia Jones dans Degrassi : nouvelle génération. En 2008, c'est elle qui a le rôle principal dans la comédie musical The American Mall. C'est en 2009 qu'elle obtiendra deux rôles dans Vampire Diaries. Elle y interprète les rôles d'Elena Gilbert et de Katherine Pierce. Elle est immédiatement propulsée au sommet de sa carrière en raflant plusieurs récompenses. Elle décroche un petit rôle en 2010 dans'' Chloé''. Elle est choisie pour interpréter plusieurs rôles en 2011 notamment dans The Perks of Being a Wallflower au côté d'Emma Watson (saga Harry Potter), The Roommate aux côtés de Leighton Meester (Gossip Girl) et de Katerina Graham, sa partenaire dans Vampire Diaries, et dans Arena. Vie privée Candice Accola est l'une de ses meilleures amies. Elle est également très proche de Katerina Graham, Paul Wesley, Joseph Morgan, Steven R. McQueen et Sara Canning. Elle est aussi très amie avec Kayla Ewell grâce à leur colocation lors du tournage de Vampire Diaries à Atlanta. Il a été confirmé, en mai 2011, que Nina est en couple avec Ian Somerhalder : Anecdotes *Son compte Twitter : https://twitter.com/#!/ninadobrev *Si elle devait jouer un autre personnages, ce serait Caroline. Pour être blonde au moins une fois dans sa vie. *En septembre 2011, Nina a co-présenté l'évènement'' " We day "'' avec Joe Jonas, qui a été organisé par l'œuvre de charité internationale " Free The Children ". Nina a ainsi créé une ligne de tee-shirts en collaboration avec'' " Me to We Style " dont 50% de l'argent reçu va directement au profit de " Free The Children ". *Elle trouve que c'est génial de pouvoir interpréter les rôles d'Elena et de Katherine car ces deux personnages ont une personnalité très différentes. *Les deux personnages qu'elle interprète sont comme ses bébés, ils font parti d'elle. Si l'un d'entre eux venait à diparaître, elle pourrait difficilement choisir lequel. *Choisir entre Stefan et Damon serait du même degré de difficulté. *Elle n'a pas passé de casting traditionnel. Elle a obtenu son rôle grâce à une démo vidéo. *Le pays qu'elle aime le plus est l'Australie. *Elle a peur des araignées. *Elle aime le volley-ball, le foot, la natation, l’escalade et l’équitation. *Elle est aussi connue pour sa ressemblance avec l'actrice Alexandra Chando. *''Black Swan est un de ses films préférés. *Elle adorait être immortelle, pour voir le monde évolué. *A la fin du tournage de la saison 1, elle a essayé de devenir végétarienne. Récompenses avec Vampire Diaries En 2010, elle remporte deux Teen Choice Awards dans les catégories Révélation féminine et Meilleure actrice de série dramatique. En 2011, elle remporte le Teen Choice Awards de la Meilleure actrice de série TV/Science-fiction. En 2012, elle remporte le People's Choice Awards de la meilleure actrice dramatique. Photos Nina-dobrev net-modeling2010-003.jpg Tumblr lowapzw0rH1qak7n0o1 500.jpg|Avec Joseph Ninadobrevcheveuxfleurbleue.jpg Nina D.jpeg Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-16857650-2560-1700.jpg|Or de "Survivor" Nina-Dobrev-nina-dobrev-8213694-1024-768.jpg Nian-lakers-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-12615643-2400-2154.jpg|Avec Ian Nina dobrev-0.jpg Nina-Dobrev.jpg Nina-Dobrev-Closeup-352x415.jpg Nina-dobrev-hair.jpg Nina Dobrev.jpeg Nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-vampire-diaries-image-464721-article-ajust 300.jpg|Avec Ian à Paris Media--image-469001-article-ajust 650.jpg|Avec Ian et Paul Iansomerhalderninadobrevpaulwesley.jpg Ian-and-nina-ian-somerhalder-and-nina-dobrev-27330657-1006-894.jpg|Avec Ian Ectac.Nina-Dobrev.01.jpg Cfcd4755.jpg Nina 25.jpg Nina 20.jpg Cc2010ewcastportrait.jpg|Avec Paul, Michael, Ian, Steven et Matt Big.112548659.jpg|Avec Michael 3053603715 1 7 nfjpNuEF.jpg|Avec Katerina 2912686939 1 3 P8V2Prnj.jpg 63131158.jpg|Avec Sarah, Candice et Kayla Kayla, Candice et Nina.jpg|Avec Kayla et Candice 3726514.jpg 446195 333900093 paul-and-nina-paul-wesley-and-nina-dobrev-9478363-397-55 H204834 L.jpg|Avec Paul 424022-nina-dobrev-ian-somerhalder-et-paul-637x0-3.jpg|Avec Ian et Paul 123737 paul-wesley-nina-dobrev-and-ian-somerhalder-vampire-diaries.jpg|Avec Ian et Paul 120909-nina-dobrev-400.jpg|Avec Kayla Nina Dobrev at PaleyFest2010.jpg 006.jpg|Avec Kayla et Candice 1 16 10 nina dobrev kabik-76-21-570.jpg|Avec Kayla, Candice et Sarah 10.jpeg|People Choice Awards 2012 11.jpeg|People Choice Awards 2012 12.jpeg|People Choice Awards 2012 13.jpeg|People Choice Awards 2012 14.jpeg|Avec Lea Michele aux People Choice Awards 2012 15.jpeg|People Choice Awards 2012 emmy.jpeg|Emmy Awards 2011 emmy2.jpeg|Emmy Awards 2011 emmy3.jpeg|Avec Ian aux Emmy Awards 2011 emmy4.jpeg|Emmy Awards 2011 emmy5.jpeg|Avec Ian aux Emmy Awards 2011 emmy 1.jpeg|Emmy Awards 2011 Ian & Nina 5.jpg|Avec Ian aux Emmy Awards 2011 Ian & Nina 6.jpg|Avec Ian aux Emmy Awards 2011 mush1.jpeg|MuchMusic Awards 2011 mush2.jpeg|MuchMusic Awards 2011 mush3.jpeg|Avec Ian aux MuchMusic Awards 2011 mush4.jpeg|MuchMusic Awards 2011 mush5.jpeg|MuchMusic Awards 2011 mush6.jpeg|Avec Selena Gomez et Ian : Remise de prix MuchMusic Awards 2011 scream1.jpeg|Scream Awards 2011 scream2.jpeg|Scream Awards 2011 scream3.jpeg|Scream Awards 2011 scream4.jpeg|Avec Paul et Ian : Remise de prix Scream Awards 2011 teen1.jpeg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 teen2.jpeg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 teen3.jpeg|Teen Choice Awards 2011 3022835246 1 5 9BKwoV2a.png|Avec Katerina aux Teen Choice Awards 2010 teen4.jpeg|Avec Paul et Ian : Remise de prix Teen Choice Awards 2011 mtv1.jpeg|MTV Movie Awards 2011 mtv2.jpeg|MTV Movie Awards 2011 mtv3.jpeg|MTV Movie Awards 2011 mtv4.jpeg|MTV Movie Awards 2011 golden1.jpeg|Golden Globes 2012 golden2.jpeg|Golden Globes 2012 golden3.jpeg|Golden Globes 2012 3011185885 1 3 sEZiclNY.jpg|Avec Candice aux Young Hollywood Awards 2010 Nina-Dobrev-Candice-Accola.jpg|Avec Candice aux Young Hollywood Awards 2010 Nina2.jpeg|Young Hollywood Awards 2010 Images (1).jpg|Avec Paul aux Young Hollywood Awards 2010 Nina1.jpeg|Young Hollywood Awards 2010 Young Hollywood Awards.jpg|Young Hollywood Awards 2010 Nina3.jpeg|Young Hollywood Awards 2010 Comic Con Nina Dobrev.jpeg|Comic Con 2011 Comic Con Nina Dobrev3.jpeg|Comic Con 2011 Comic Con Nina Dobrev2.jpeg|Comic Con 2011 Comic Con Nina Dobrev4.jpeg|Comic Con 2011 Comic Con Nina Dobrev1.jpeg|Comic Con 2011 teen vogue.jpeg|Teen Vogue 2011 elle.jpeg|Elle magazine 2010 elle2.jpeg|Elle magazine 2010 elle3.jpeg|Elle magazine 2010 elle4.jpeg|Elle magazine 2010 nylon.jpeg|Nylon Magazine 2012 2962336141 1 3 4RKzPqYM.jpg|Avec Paul et Ian pour Nylon Magazine Nylon magazine Nina D.png|Photoshoot pour Nylon Magazine NYLON-February-2010-scans-nina-dobrev-10211435-400-400.jpg|Photoshoot pour Nylon Magazine nylon2.jpeg|Nylon Magazine 2012 nylon3.jpeg|Nylon Magazine 2012 nylon4.jpeg|Nylon Magazine 2012 nymon1.jpeg|Nylon Magazine 2012 Nylon Magazine Nina Dobrev.jpeg|Nylon Magazine 2012 Nylon17.jpeg|Nylon Magazine 2012 Nina-Elena7.jpeg|InStyle Magazine Nina-Elena5.jpeg|InStyle Magazine Elena Gilbert 10.jpeg|InStyle Magazine Nina et Claire.jpeg|Avec Claire Nina et Ian à Paris.jpg|Avec Ian à Paris Nina et Malese.jpeg|Avec Malese A la plage Nina Dobrev.jpeg|A la plage A la plage Nina Dobrev1.jpeg|A la plage A la plage Nina Dobrev2.jpeg|A la plage A la plage Nina Dobrev et Candice Accola.jpeg|Avec Candice à la plage Nina PaleyFest Photo Booth.jpg|Photo Booth pour le PaleyFest V7wepurbnsh4ewu4.jpg|Avec Ian Ian & Nina.jpg|Avec Ian Nina (5).jpg|Anniversaire pour ses 23 ans Nina dobrev (2).jpg|Anniversaire pour ses 23 ans Nina 23 ans.jpg|Anniversaire pour ses 23 ans Nina_fete_ses_23_ans.jpg|Anniversaire pour ses 23 ans nina 10.jpg Nina Dobrev Oscars 2012.jpeg|Oscars 2012 Nina Dobrev Oscars 2012 (1).jpeg|Oscars 2012 Nina Dobrev Oscars 2012 (2).jpeg|Oscars 2012 Nina Dobrev Oscars 2012 (3).jpeg|Oscars 2012 Nina et Ian Oscars 2012.jpeg|Avec Ian Oscars 2012 Nina et Torrey Oscars 2012.jpeg|Avec Torrey Oscars 2012 Nina Coachella.jpg|Au festival de Coachella (2012) Nina Coachella 1.jpg|Au festival de Coachella (2012) Ian & Nina 1.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella 2012 Nina & Ian.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella 2012 Ian & Nina Coachella.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella 2012 Ian & Nina Coachella 1.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella 2012 Ian & Nina Coachella 2.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella 2012 Ian & Nina Coachella 3.jpg|Avec Ian au festival de Coachella 2012 Ian & Nina 2.jpg|Avec Ian à Coachella (2011) Nina et Ian.jpg|Avec Ian à Coachella (2011) Ian & Nina 3.jpg|Avec Ian Ian & Nina 7.jpg|Anniversaire de Nina (2011) Ian & Nina 9.jpg|Anniversaire de Nina (2011) Ian & Nina 12.jpg|Avec Ian Ian & Nina 13.jpg|Avec Ian Nina MET.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New-York) Nina MET 2.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New-York) Nina MET 3.jpg|The Met Gala 2012 (New-York) Nina 3.jpg Nina 18.jpg Nina 33.jpg Nina 32.jpg Nina 14.jpg Nina Dobrev CW Party (1).jpg|CW Launch Party 2011 Nina Dobrev and Ian Somerhalder CW Party (1).jpg|Avec Ian CW Launch Party 2011 Kat Graham et Nina Dobrev CW Party (1).jpg|Avec Katerina CW Launch Party 2011 Nina Dobrev CW (1).jpg|CW 2012 Nina Dobrev CW (2).jpg|CW 2012 Nina Dobrev CW (3).jpg|CW 2012 Nina Dobrev CW (5).jpg|CW 2012 Nina Dobrev CW (6).jpg|CW 2012 Nina Dobrev and Paul Wesley CW (1).jpg|Avec Paul CW 2012 Nina Dobrev CW (4).jpg Nina 5.jpg Nina 6.jpg Nina 23.jpg Nina 12.jpg Nina 24.jpg Elena 2.jpg Elena (0202).jpg Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012.jpeg|amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (1).jpg|amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (2).jpeg|amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (3).jpeg|amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (4).jpeg|amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 Nina Dobrev amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 (5).jpeg|amfAR Cannes Gala 2012 Nina 34.jpg vampire-diaries-nylon-photoshoot-3.jpg|Avec Paul et Ian Nina 35.jpg Nina Dobrev vampire diaries.jpg Vidéos thumb|270px|left|Nina Dobrev : People's Choice Awards 2012thumb|right|270px|Nina Dobrev, Selena Gomez & Ian Somerhalder MushMusic Awards 2011thumb|left|270px|Nina Dobrev, Paul Wesley & Ian Somerhalder Teen Choice Awards 2011thumb|right|270px|Nina Dobrev - Survivorthumb|270px|left|Emmy Award (ouverture) thumb|right|281px|Photoshoot pour Nylon Magazine Pour d'autes vidéos, voir Candice Accola. Catégorie:Acteurs